Everyone's a Composer OneShot Nathan
by bettertohaveloved
Summary: Everyone's a composer' and 'Come back'are two of the most passionate songs, I think, so this is basically Nathan's point of veiw on these scenes. I didn't work terribly hard, but I was bored please R R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Repo in any way shape or form. If I did, there would be a lot more GraveRobber. Shirtless. ANYWAY… I did this because I was listening to the song- which may be my favorite from the movie and was just thinking how each of the characters have such strong motives and they're all bringing them out at the same time and I was wondering what could be running through there heads and I was bored. That's pretty much the extent of my madness, so here ya go. I didn't work too hard so, don't expect a lot, but if you like it, message and maybe I'll do Mag and Shilo's points of view as well. =]

Also, parts of it may be inaccurate but, live and let live I say.

**EVERYONE'S A COMPOSER**

-Nathan's point of view-

As I walked to my door I saw a sort of shadow of a woman and… Shilo? How did she get out of her room? Who was she with?! What was going on?! I automatically reached for the small scalpel-like knife I keep with me as a precaution and entered, ready to kill if anyone dare touch my Shilo.

There was a hologram of Marni being projected by the woman! The voice speaking to Shilo shot through me like an arrow. Mag. I slid the knife back into my pocked. But what was she doing here? We haven't spoken since I told her Shilo died. Granted, Mag tried to keep in touch, but I couldn't deal with her in my life. It was too painful of a reminder. How did she get in? Shilo couldn't have… could she?

Mag turned around and looked me in the eye. Shilo ran and hid behind the stairs, as if I didn't see her.

"Hi, Nathan" she said it almost cautiously.  
"Mag… How did you get in here? Don't you have a show tonight?"

"How are you, Nathan?" she asked. It was a more complicated question than it seemed.  
"Busy."  
"You never were a man of many words, Nate." She and Marni used to call me Nate just to tease me. I was always a 'Nathan'. It was more official and reserved. The childish nickname brought back memories of Marni, when everything was perfect. Memories I couldn't handle. She continued,

"You told me Shilo died!"

"Listen--"

"Nathan! I promised your late wife, that I'd be present in Shilo's life." Shilo couldn't afford to know that she has a Godmother. She can't know there's more than just me. I need her to need me.

"Please, Mag! Shilo's very ill. It's not safe for her to see people. I need to give her, her medication." _For the love of God, just leave!!_

"Dad! Let her stay in here!" Shilo revealed herself. How did she get out of her room? What has Mag been telling her that Shilo wants' her to stay.

"No. She's leaving."

"Please hide her here!" Something in Shilo's voice … it was desperate … she couldn't possibly know about Repossessions! Mag wouldn't have told her! I grabbed Mag by the arms trying to take her to the door before any more of this madness continued.  
"From what?!"

"She'll be dead!" No! Shilo couldn't know about Repossessions! My grip on Mag tightened. How dare she tell Shilo! How much did she know?!

"Look! I told you she was sick!"

"Nathan, you are hurting me!" My grip just tightened more. I couldn't lose my temper. Not in front of Shilo.

"Dad!" My grip became tighter still. I hate hearing her anger and fear, especially directed at me. If she ever found out what a monster I really am…

"My daughter needs her rest!"

"I'll be fine, Shilo, don't you fret!" Shilo tried pulling Mag and I apart in desperation

"Repossessions are dangerous!" She knows! Mag told my Shilo the cruelest part of this world! Shilo must never find out who I am.

"Shilo, go to bed!"

"You're not safe! Dad, she's not safe!!"

"Shilo, don't you fret!" Mag didn't fight against me, but Shi did. She pulled at us weakly but with as much strength as she could

"Shilo, go to bed!!"

"No--!" This is the first time in her life she has ever disobeyed me.

"Nathan- what has become of you? You've turned this house into a tomb! Marni wouldn't want this for her!" How _dare_ she bring up Marni!

"Mag- I told you that she is sick! You've upset her- I can't have this! I'm not going to ask again!"

"Set her free! Set her free!" Mag pleaded. If only I could.

"Mag, don't leave! Please don't leave!" Shilo struggled but to no avail.

"Leave our house! Leave my house!" With a final thrust, I pushed Mag out the door of which Shilo was banging against begging her not to leave.

"Come back!" I grabbed Shilo's frail wrist nearly dragging her away from the door. She shouldn't be exposed to the world! Especially Mag, whose gone though so much and was so close to Marni.

"Keep it down, Shi." I tried taking her upstairs, scared I might hurt her.

"Come back!!"

"It's your bedtime. It's late!"

"Dad I'm fine!"

"It's late!"

"She will die!" My grip tightened on her arm

"Nonsense!"

"It's her eyes, Dad!"

"Nonsense!!"

"It's a contract!"

"A contract?" How much about this did she know? How can I keep this from her?! Oh, Marni, why did you leave us?!

"Come and see!" See what? Shi ran past me to her room

"Nonsense!"

"Come see! Mag's in trouble, Dad!" She pointed to an article about Repossessions in some sort of magazine. The media knew Mags fate. And now, Shilo does too.

"Where'd you get this?" She couldn't have gone outside, could she? Mag wouldn't have brought that in!

"Read it, Dad, a Repo man will come and take Mag's eyes!" I nearly screamed "No I won't."

"There are things in life, that we'd do best to leave alone--" If I refuse, Rotti will tell Shilo the entire story. I have to do it. Besides, if I don't, Rotti Largo has plenty of people who will take her eyes. I almost wish I could tell Shi everything! But how could she understand?

"She'll die- you must help her, Dad!"

"—that are beyond control—"

"She'll die! You must stop her, Dad!!"

"—that you don't want to know!--"

"Please, Dad, will you save Mag?! She will lose her eyes unless you stop this Repo man!" How ironic, she thought of me as the hero.

"Shilo, this is senseless!"

"Dad, you have to try!"

"Shilo- this is pointless!"

"You can't let her die!!"

"Shilo! Please, SHUT UP!"

She shot me a look of pure hatred and stormed into her room. I stood in the hallway dumbfounded. I have never spoken so harshly to my Shilo. She's always thought of me as her knight in shining armor. Never has she seen the inner monster.

_Oh, Marni, what have I done?_


End file.
